


Wine and Waiting

by RadiumShock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also they get on like a house on fire when the ice breaks, Basically having some chill down-time, Bonding, Drinking, F/F, Friendly Date, Not much in the way of romance but it makes for nice therapy between Sombra and Widow, Post-Recall, Pre-Infiltration, Reaper mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiumShock/pseuds/RadiumShock
Summary: While waiting for Reaper to get back from a perimeter search, Sombra tries to break the ice with Widowmaker. (Overwatch Valentine's Exchange - 2017).





	Wine and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for an Overwatch themed Valentine's Day exchange! The prompt was Widowmaker/Sombra. Forgive my Spanish if I used any wrong!

Volskaya Industries. The prime target that will be containing one Katya Volskaya later this week. Daylight was starting to retreat and was bathing the snow-capped buildings and statues in the softest hues of peaches and oranges. Faintly snowflakes continued to fall, as tiny and delicate as lace that would catch the dying sun-rays. Sombra exhaled, fogging up the frosted window she was looking out of and obscuring the beautiful sight. It really wasn't a bad place to come for a business holiday. She rubbed at the glass with a gloved hand, her brown eyes curiously looking from one detail to another once she could see again. Despite having written half the report on the details of the complex, she was hungry to see if there were any new details that might have gotten by her data mining. Although truth be told, the place just looked as intimidating and beautiful as it did in the surveillance photos and footage.

Talon had been seeking to take care of business here for a while. Reaper especially had been planning and waiting patiently and carefully, occasionally hounding Sombra for information that he wanted faster than she was willing to give (and truth be told, an angry Reaper was far more hilarious than anyone gave it credit for). But things were now in motion, and a three-man strike squad was setup in a Talon-owned building near the complex. Although she had some other plans she would rather put into motion while she was here... Sombra's gaze flicked away from the outside world back to the interior of her new home for the next few days.

The appearance was rather luxurious - cream walls, a white plush L-shaped sofa complete with a brown fur throw, a woven deep red rug in front of it with a dark coffee table on top of it, a media screen in front of a big bay window, an oak breakfast table with fine black metal chairs, tiny glass vases with heavily perfumed roses resting in them... the whole place was lavish. Not that you would hear any complaints. Or that they would be here long to enjoy it. It appeared that someone was at least taking the ambiance in - Widowmaker, the third squad member, was currently sitting with her legs crossed on the sofa, watching the snow fall outside the large bay window in front. Her headset was off, but her 'business' outfit remained on - unlike Sombra who was just wearing a lightweight turtleneck shirt and pants, Widow remained in her assassination attire. She had an expression of mild disgruntlement on her face, as if something foul had crawled up onto the plush rug in front of her and died. Although, Sombra noted, she tended to look like that most of the time, even on her good days.

Still, she was always cordial to her co-workers. And she was never opposed to having some lighthearted conversation.

"So, _la compañera,_ " Sombra sauntered on over and sat down slyly next to the sniper. _"¿Qué estás pensando?"_ Widow did not move, but her eyes snapped to the younger woman's face with deep disapproval. Ah yes, the old 'I can use French whenever I want but I won't dare try to understand what you said in Spanish'. Of course. She tried again. "Penny for your thoughts?" Widow's eyes moved back to the falling snow in front of her.

"I have no thoughts to share." Her voice resonated off the walls with her husky French accent. "And I would rather you not try to fish for them."

"Aw, but we are roomies now." Sombra grinned lazily in spite of herself as she eyed Widowmaker over. She knew about Amélie's past (and honestly it wasn't exactly hidden history Widow wanted dead and buried like her husband's corpse) but she never really knew much about Widowmaker herself. They had worked together on several jobs in the past in very fleeting circumstances. It was all extremely businesslike - get in, do your job, get out. The fact that they had a day or two to just exist near each other was a fascinating opportunity for Sombra, and there was no way in hell she'd let it slip her by.

Even if it meant poking the bear.

Or, well, walking into spider webs.

"You know, we have a classic sitcom situation on our hands. Three roommates, one apartment, one target, one shot, one kill--" She paused to see if that raised a hint of a smile from Widow. It didn't. "I mean, you aren't just going to spend all this time sitting here doing nothing until we have to move?"

"No. I am going to spend all my time sitting here doing nothing until I have to move." With this discolored woman slowly turned her head to Sombra and stared at her with an even gaze. Even though the hacker was not afraid of her, the expression made her blood run cold for a brief second. "There is no ‘we’." Despite the cold reception, Sombra couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself.

"My, my... somebody is defensive." She lounged back in the sofa, spreading her arms around the back of it. "Antsy because Gabe wouldn't let you out to play?" Widowmaker made no response, but Sombra could see her eyebrow furrow the slightest of amounts. Bingo. "To tell you the truth, I don't blame you. He is such a pain at times." Her painted purple nails drummed lightly along the white sofa's textured fabric, close to Widowmaker's right shoulder. "Honestly it's like he wants to do everything himself sometimes. Doesn't like the thought of anyone else doing jobs he could do, because he could always do them better."

"He is always like that." Widowmaker's mouth turned up in the slightest of smiles. It never quite reached her eyes. Sombra wasn't too sure if it was out of habit or a genuine expression of emotion. "Sometimes I feel like he would like to rip my rifle out of my hands and take the shots himself if he did not have the restraint." A darkly amused chuckle left her.

"Oh that's nothing. When he first worked with me he tried to back-seat drive me hacking." Sombra let out a long genuine laugh. "Sometimes I think he forgets that the two of us are the best in our fields." Widow's face reverted back to its default stony gaze.

"He doesn't forget." Her expression galvanized. "I make sure of it." Sombra's laughter died. It was strange seeing Widow in this situation - she clearly felt emotion but was constantly suppressing it. Any time it crept over too much she would pull on an emotional mask to conceal it completely. It certainly made a perfect killer, but it killed a perfectly normal person. And it was killing Sombra seeing the woman before her get so close to just letting loose and enjoying herself before reverting back to that default state of 'express nothing'. Noticing her silence, she launched back into the conversation.

"Well, remember we've got to make him feel important sometimes." Sombra gave a sly wink and stood up. "Remember, he's our boss for this week. Gotta make him feel like he's doing something when we are doing all the real work." Another small chuckle left Widowmaker, albeit reluctantly. "I mean, come on, we both know what we have to do here." Walking over to the kitchen, Sombra busied herself with the contents. They had their prepacked rations here, a few snacks, some soda, and... "Hey, do you drink wine?" She caught a gaze over to the woman back on the sofa. She could see her head tilt over her shoulder slightly.

"I used to."

"How about now?" Silence.

"... just one glass." Perfect. Sombra grabbed two glasses and a bottle of dark red wine and came back over. "I must say, you are insisting on being extra annoying tonight."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The shorter woman quipped as she set the glasses and bottle down on the coffee table and started to pour. "And you're being extra chatty. Not that I'm complaining."

"Because you know you wouldn't be able to leave me alone if I didn't." Widowmaker sighed with resignation but graciously took the tall glass of wine offered to her as Sombra sat back down. Pausing, she closed her eyes and brought the rim of the glass to her nose and inhaled gently. "Mm... a fine pinot noir." She sipped the contents slightly. Sombra looked down at her glass, sniffed it, shrugged. It just smelt like alcohol and grapes.

"Eh, I'm more of a hard liquor drinker myself." She gulped down a mouthful herself. "Still, not bad." Widowmaker raised her eyebrows to her in honest surprise. "What, is something wrong?"

"Do you not savior your drink?"

"No. Do I have to?" Widowmaker gave a mocking tut.

"No no no... well, you could easily just guzzle it down like a pig..." Sombra wrinkled her nose. "Or, you could drink it properly."

"Well then, _experta,_ " Sombra gave a mocking bow in her seat. "Please, show me how to get drunk off my face with style and class."

"You don't drink wine to get drunk." Widowmaker scoffed. "Take your glass. Bring it to your nose. Close your eyes." Sombra sighed and closed her eyes, complying with the glass edge under her nose. "Now, let your sense of smell guide you. The aroma, the texture, the taste it fills your mouth with without ever having a single drop... embrace it." The rich scent of alcohol and grape filled her nostrils again, but she was picking up something more subtle this time. Plum? With an earth aroma that reminded her of rainfall? "Now taste it." She took a sip. The flavors were far more notable than before. "Notice the difference?"

"Yeah. Definitely." She swallowed. "You know your fair share on wine." Widowmaker's expression faltered.

"I used to drink it a lot. Before." She ran a finger gently over the rim of her glass, her face still stony but her voice soft. "Gérard would bring home bottles after he was away."

"... do you miss him?" Her eyes snapped dangerously upwards.

"Do you miss anyone whose hearts you've broken?"

"Well... yeah? Who wouldn't?" Sombra shrugged. "Boyfriends, girlfriends, friends in general. But you move on, right?"

 _"Oui."_ Widow said stiffly as she took another sip of wine. "He was but another footnote in my life. Yes, he was a loving partner, but he is dead. So is the wife I once was. The past means nothing, and I feel nothing for him. He is now just a footnote that no longer means anything to me." She took another longer sip, stopping only to savor the aroma of her glass again. Sombra wrinkled her brow.

"You know, Talon must have really messed you up." Widow's light hazel eyes bored into Sombra.

"Little fly, you are walking a very fine line." She said in a very warning tone. Sombra waved a hand.

"No no, really... I mean, you talk like you can't even remember what you felt like when with anyone. Like, literally anyone. Even I remember my exes and get mad or sad or... you know, something." The Frenchwoman paused.

"... that is not quite true." She sat down her glass. "I feel nothing. But I remember the feelings. You and I, we may not be sitting next to a fire, but we remember how it feels to be warm. I remember my past. I remember everything. I remember the smiles, the touch of a hand, the thrill it would once give me." Her brow furrowed. "Just because I remember does not mean I am moved now. Nor does that mean I can feel it now. That is the past." She looked up to the window, her gaze set on Volskyia's entrance. "I only look to the future. One bullet at a time. As I was made for." Silence seeped into the room once more.

"We both know you are so much more than that though, right?"

"Yes. And no." Sombra's mouth screwed around into a pucker soured pucker.

"You know..." Her brown eyes flicked around the room - from the media screen to the wine before them and then back to the kitchen. "I think you are. I don't care what you say; you are more than just a bullet dispenser. I don't think a walking gun could have taught me about wine tasting." Widowmaker rolled her eyes lightly.

"Oh please, don't try to flatter me."

"Hey I'm serious." She paused. "You haven't tried having a date night since Talon recruited you, have you?" The Frenchwoman paused.

"No. Why would I?" Sombra shrugged and brought her wine up to drink again.

"Oh, I don't know. Too busy being sent on globetrotting missions to kill people." She grinned. "Still, tonight is looking like one, isn't it?" Widowmaker looked over Sombra carefully, sitting before her with her knees crossed as she lounged back. A light laugh finally left her, to which Sombra joined in readily.

"I almost didn't realize... my, it has been some time."

"Aw come on, you can't leave me hanging like that. What is it? 8 years? 10 years?"

"About that, possibly."

The two continued to chat into the night, talking, laughing and drinking. As her inhibitions lifted, Sombra noticed Widowmaker growing generally more relaxed and emotive, despite her better judgements. A smug feeling of satisfaction filled her.

"You know..." She mused after her third glass. "I know you like being tight lipped about yourself, Ms. Spider, but I'm just going to put an offer on the table right now."

"An offer? My, how bold." The sniper teased.

"I'm serious! Look, I know I'm the last person you might want to trust with information, and I know you might not want to trust me, but really..." Sombra looked over to the woman next to her. "If you need to talk about anything bothering you, I'm always here to listen. If anything is bothering you about the past, or if you just want to talk to someone, or just laugh about Gabe's damn insistence on micromanaging us, I'm here."

Widowmaker looked over Sombra carefully, analyzing every feature, every subtle movement, and every hint of an ulterior motive.

"... only to laugh about Gabriel." Sombra snickered.

"I'll drink to that."

The two touched wine glasses together in a mock toast, laughing again as they continued to talk into the night.


End file.
